La Chica De Al Lado
by Anna de Usui
Summary: La noche de su despedida. Era la noche que no tenía olvido pero sí rendición. Aprender a vivir con los errores puede ser fácil, pero ocultarlos no. Después de todo, no todo en la vida es color de rosa, siquiera el amor del principe azul. ll AnnaxHoro ll


_Saludos, lectores de fanfiction! Aquí me presento con un nuevo proyecto dedicado a mi querida y adorada hermana, Love Hao._

_Onee-sama, en verdad espero que esto te anime, que hace poco no te sentías bien. Escribí esta historia para que te sientas mejor y para que sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo n.n_

_Por supuesto, reviews son altamente recibidas e inexplicablemente agradecidas ^^_

_En fin, espero que lo disfruten! Y mucho más, tú, hermanita! n_n_

_Atte._

_Anna De Usui_

" **La Chica De Al Lado"**

**Capítulo 01: Vida-**

No podía creerse, la mala suerte que tenía.

La desierta ciudad de Izumo había caído precisamente bajo una terrible tormenta, el amanecer había sido tapado por cientos de nubes gigantes y el cielo había empezado a rugir cuando ella despertó del ensueño, sin ignorar el hecho de que la jaqueca la estaba matando literalmente y que la tremenda cantidad de alcohol había empezado a pasarle factura.

¿Que a qué le debía, semejante escándalo en su inexperta cabecita? Bueno... se lo debía a más de una cosa y por supuesto, a más de una sola persona.

Todo se remontaba al estúpido grupo de amigos que tenía en ese lamentable pueblo, ese dúo de gemelos morenos que sólo servían para revolotear a su alrededor como moscas y que únicamente eran buenos a la hora de emborracharse hasta los huesos, metiéndola a ella también en lo que era un círculo vicioso de alcohol y drogas.

Y claramente la noche pasada no había sido la excepción, habían salido de casa de los Asakura con más de un par de copas de más y habían extendido la borrachera hasta la última de sus inocentes venas, en el promiscuo lugarcito mediocre que se animaban a llamar "disco" o "boliche".

Nunca había sido una situación que realmente le molestara, pero... en esa oportunidad los tragos la ayudaron a sentirse realmente libre, fue como natural la manera en que quedó cómodamente en medio de ambos asientos varoniles y la forma en que quedó atrapada entre los dos cuerpos fornidos en una pista de baile, que con esa melodía tan pegadiza incitaba poco a poco a los ineptos borrachos a subir la temperatura de ese ritmo tan caliente.

El mayor se había ubicado contra la erguida espalda femenina como un animal, prácticamente se había adherido a la sugestiva cola de la conforme rubia y las manos masculinas permanecían danzando entre las piernas de ella, dando por sentado que ese tipo de acercamiento era mucho más que aceptado por su compañera y que incluso ella le daba pie para que se arrimara hasta el extremo de lo que era la tensión sexual.

Por su parte el menor de los hermanos se había plantado cara a cara contra la delantera femenina, había envuelto esa cinturita tan estrecha entre sus ligeros brazos y así llevaba a la hermosa mujer a seguir sus pasos con un poquito más de cariño, en tanto ella había optado por permitirle recargar la cabeza sobre sus frágiles hombros y así poder enredar los finos dedos entre el moreno pero varonil cabello que hacía juego con su suave cuello.

Entonces el primero de esos tantos besos lo recibió por parte de Hao, fue un segundo o quizá un instante de locura en que el más chico se sintió mareado y los dejó solos en el medio de la pista huyendo despavorido en busca del baño, permitiéndole a una ya lanzada Anna compartir un momento de intimidad con ese hombre seductor y que así esa boca varonil buscara la suya sin controlar ni un gramo de su apetito sexual.

El sabor de esos apetitosos labios carnosos iba más allá de lo que pudiera explicar, el gusto amargo de la cerveza complementaba a la perfección la pasión con la que él la tomo y hasta la arrastró por las profundidades más insólitas de lo que significaba para una mujer semejante tipo de acercamiento, devorando en compañía de su traviesa lengua la incredulidad por parte de su bella compañera y así dejar que ella también hiciera su parte a la hora de degustar de la caliente unión con el moreno de coleta alta.

¿Cariño? Bueno... como se habían querido toda la vida, no le parecía extraño llegar, a ese tipo de situación con los dos.

Por eso se dejó guiar hasta la casa de los Asakura como de manera natural, quizá porque prácticamente la borrachera no le dejaba ni pensar de manera coherente o porque ese maldito estado de éxtasis había bloqueado la última de sus benditas neuronas, ignorando el hecho de que el menor había venido todo el camino prendido a su estrecha cintura y que la había llenado de besos chiquitos pero sugerentes en esa dulce porción de piel que formaba su cuello.

Seguidamente la mente en blanco de la Kyoyama habló por si sola ante el apuesto pelilargo, le ordenó de manera desvergonzada que le trajera un poco más de tomar y que abriera las condenadas ventanas que el calor de porquería la estaba asfixiando, sin reparar en el hecho de que su hermoso cuerpo estaba recibiendo atención especializada por parte del menor y que incluso ella misma le estaba dando cabida para que en esa noche de despedida él se propasara sin control.

No tenía idea si en realidad lo había hecho apropósito o no, pero... la temperatura entre los dos primerizos amantes provocó reacciones hermosas en la excitada dama, fue el tacto de la lengua del más chico lo que le provocó a ella un dulce gemido y que retumbó contra los oídos del mayor como una especie de llamado por parte de su amiga, un llamado que indecentemente le pedía a él que la contentara y que la despidiera con la clase de demostración de afecto que altamente creía que se merecía.

De esa manera volvió a encontrarse en la misma posición de hacia rato, en medio al estilo atrapada entre los dos hombres fornidos que la tomaban y que hacían estallar poco a poco el volcán prácticamente en erupción de la rubia, en tanto el pelicorto se había posesionado en su hermoso cuello para poder apretar cómodamente esos senos redondos y el pelilargo había tomado posesión lujuriosamente de esa boquita deseosa para así masajear libremente la flor ligeramente hinchada.

¿Paraíso? Sí, había sido la mejor experiencia de toda su vida, realmente.

Se había sentido tremendamente gustosa a medida que fueron avanzando, a medida en que los tres quedaron igualados en el nivel de desnudez y a medida en que el primer asalto tomo lugar dentro de las paredes vaginales, otorgándole al chico de coleta el privilegio de estamparse primero contra la humedad de la chica y de sincronizar con ella los gemidos reprimidos que bajo la garganta femenina eran el resto de los besos pasionales del otro hermano.

A simple vista la unión que mantenía con el mayor parecía inhumana, la fuerza con la que ese hombre la embestía se asemejaba a un animal en celo y la manera en que la forzaba a abrirse cada vez más no era una señal muy cariñosa, sólo para que su compañera pudiera recibir en su totalidad el potente grado de excitación del hombre y que así los dos finalmente pudieran correrse con total libertad manchando la latente intimidad de ella que parecía rugir por más.

Seguidamente fue prisionera de la posesión del menor de los apuestos gemelos, él se tomo la libertad de recargar a la bella mujer contra su cuerpo y así hacerse ambos ajenos a la escena de masturbación por parte de un degenerado Hao, que se había ubicado en primera fila frente a la inexperta pareja de amantes y que había empezado a contentarse solo con movimientos de arriba hacia abajo en su potente miembro viril.

Escena que no le impidió en lo absoluto conectarse con el amoroso Yoh, al contrario cada uno de sus débiles golpes le transmitían hasta el último centímetro de su amor y hasta la inundaban de muchísimo más que sólo el éxtasis prematuro de un involuntario orgasmo, palpando en los besos devoradores del masculino la saliva caliente que mantenía las bocas juntas y el rebote insistente de sus hermosos senos a medida que las entradas del Asakura amenazaban con hacerle tocar el cielo.

Su delicado cuerpo vibró dulcemente cuando él la embistió fuerte, cuando invadió las profundidades femeninas con un par de golpes en seco y hasta expulsó aún en su interior ese líquido caliente producto de su porcentaje de excitación, sellando aquel acto promiscuo de tres con el último impulso para un mísero beso y la última corrida por parte del moreno mayor que prácticamente salpicó a una exhausta pero satisfecha Anna.

Y para desgracia de ella lo recordaba todo al pie de la letra, incluso el momento en que ambos cayeron dormidos como típicos bebés y la manera en que se escabulló a hurtadillas de la enorme pero famosa casa de los Asakura, con tal de entregarse al sueño en su propia cómoda pero mullidita cama y así rezar que nada de esa tremenda borrachera la persiguiera repetidamente a la mañana siguiente.

Claramente sus plegarias no habían sido escuchadas ni por casualidad, los recuerdos seguían frescos en su memorias forzándola a arrepentirse de semejante locura y de hacer caso omiso a la satisfacción que había sentido en aquel momento, cuando ambos hermanos se las arreglaron para concretar el acto sexual de una manera que ella siempre iba a encontrar inolvidable.

Fue un error o un impulso de la jodida borrachera, sí… pero eso no quitaba que había terminado desnuda frente a los dos hermanos Asakura, que había pasado la noche satisfaciendo sus necesidades sexuales con dos hombres que la conocían al pie de la letra y que había dejado que su orgullo de mujer se rebajara al simple toque estimulante del sexo opuesto, el mismo sexo opuesto que le había dejado la misma marca dos veces consecutivas en lo que fue esa noche de éxtasis.

¿Sucia? No, siquiera se sentía asqueada, en realidad.

El reflejo de su rostro incorrecto en la ventana la había ayudado a ver con claridad, su pelo rubio ya ni tenía ni un mísero gramo de lo que siempre era su elegancia y las ojeras prácticamente le llegaban hasta la comisura de los labios, dándole a entender que la noche pasada se había equivocado más de lo que quizá tenía permitido y que de ahora en más tendría que aprender a vivir con eso de puertas para adentro.

¿Aceptarlo? Sí, por supuesto que lo aceptaba, pero eso no significaba que fuera a atormentarse toda la vida.

Porque en esa mañana de lluvia su futuro por fin estaba dando frutos, el transporte de su extensa mudanza estaba parado justo en frente de su departamento y de a poco todo su equipaje iba desapareciendo en medio de los fortachones hombres que llenaban el camión de la Kyoyama, dejándola aislada en un pequeño pero no estrecho cuarto al que sólo le quedaba gris y un par de lágrimas que amenazaron a la chica así como los truenos amenazaban al cielo.

Ese chiquito y medio mediocre departamento había sido su hogar como desde que tenía uso de la razón, era el mismo lugar en el que de niña se había juntado a jugar con los lindos herederos Asakura y el mismo en el que guardaba un recuerdo especial de las dos personas que más quería en el mundo, ignorando el hecho de que la anécdota que tenía para con Hao era bastante bochornosa y que el corazón del tierno Yoh se había ligado a ella por primera vez dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

Reteniendo la primera de sus próximamente imparables lágrimas, calzó su cartera de dama de sociedad al hombro como toda una Reina y así echó un último vistazo al piso de ese enorme edificio al que por mucho tiempo había llamado **"hogar"**, en tanto las manos prácticamente la abandonaron al sujetar el picaporte y la puerta de madera en verdad tembló cuando ella recargó la espalda.

Inexplicablemente sufrió un pequeño estado de crisis apenas puso pie fuera de ahí, apenas la puerta se cerró con la intención de nunca más dejarla pasar y apenas las llaves regresaron con la dueña de lo que había sido **"su palacio**", para provocar que la Kyoyama se encontrara cara a cara con un día tan maldito que sólo requería su energía y un poco de madurez de su parte con tal de dejar de vivir en un mundo que lamentablemente no tenía olvido pero sí rendición.

_**-Es una nueva vida-se habló a simisma, con autoestima-Es tu vida, Anna-y así, emprendió viaje **_


End file.
